A Broken Soul
by We.Are.Infinite.42
Summary: Tony has been captured. He has been in custody of the Grey's for an entire year. An entire year of torture and pain. He has lost hope, even when he speaks with his team for the first time in a year, he doubts they will rescue him. What will he do if they do find him? What will happen to his life? Rated T for torture
1. Chapter 1

Another drop of water hit his forehead. He had lost track of how many had dropped on his forehead today. He was strapped to a cold metal chair, arms bound tightly to the arm rests and his feet tied together. He couldn't move and a blind fold covered his eyes. He didn't know where they had put him today. Every day he was in a new place. They moved him from here to there, sometimes it took mere seconds, sometimes it took more than hours at a time.

Another drop of water hit his forehead. It was driving him mad. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He had stopped struggling long before now. He just saw no point. He had lost track of the days. He had lost track of how many tortures he was put through every day. He was starting to lose hope that anyone would ever find him again. He felt a tear escape his eye as he thought of his partner. Ziva. He missed her so much. He missed her smile, her bright laugh when he told some stupid joke. He missed McGee. The Probie. He swore never to call him that again, when he got out of here. If he got out of here.

Another drop of water hit his forehead. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to scream. He had to struggle against the bonds. He had to let all sanity go. But he didn't. He didn't because he knew if he did, he would spill all of NCIS's secrets. He would tell them everything he knew and considering how much he knew, that wasn't good. He didn't let go of his sanity because he knew Ziva wouldn't. Ziva would have stayed strong. He felt another tear run down his cheek. He needed to stop thinking about them. Nothing good would come from this if he was weak, if he couldn't stay strong.

He heard the creaking of a door and a pair of footsteps. Just one this time, thank goodness. Slowly, he heard them make his way over to him. A pair of calloused hands brushed their thumb across his cheek, wiping the tear marks away gently. They felt… familiar. They felt so familiar but he didn't talk, afraid he would be wrong. Slowly, ever so slowly, they reached behind his head, which was strapped back by a neck brace connected to the chair so he couldn't move his head, and removed the blindfold.

Bright light shined down on him and he squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden brightness before opening them slightly and blinking fast to get used to it. Someone stood in front of him. It was…a woman. He squinted, trying to focus on the person was. Slowly, the woman came into focus and fear made his empty stomach turn. It was her. Samuel Grey's wife, Michelle Grey. Such a pretty name and such a pretty girl, ruined by her cold, cruel personality. She was always the one that told him that his torture was over, that his torture was about to begin, and she took him from place to place.

His clouded gaze went to the whip she was holding in her hands. His eyes widened in horror and he started to struggle and another drop of water fell on his forehead, dripping down his face. Michelle Grey's eyes were cold, colder than her heart which he was pretty sure was ice. Michelle snapped her wrist, making the whip smack the floor, a loud crack echoing through the small, metal enclosed room. He flinched at the sound, another tear running down his cheek and his eyes were large and pleading for her not to. Her eyes were emotionless as she finally spoke. "Today is a celebration, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Would you like to know why?"

Tony nodded quickly. "Yes." His voice cracked. He sounded defeated, loss of all hope.

Michelle struck his with the whip on his cheek. A cry of agony erupted from his mouth and he blinked back tears of pain as blood ran his face from the shallow wound on his cheek. "You never answer questions." She snapped. "We don't ask questions. We state facts. Never think we ask a question."

Tony didn't move or speak, fearing if he did either one he would get struck again but his eyes shone with fearful understanding.

Michelle seemed pleased. "Good. Now, we are going to show you to someone. But…" her eyes trailed over him. "We need to get you ready and my husband has left me with the pleasant pleasure of doing just that."

She quickly barked some orders in Arabic and two well-muscled men came in and cut his ropes before grabbing his wrists and attaching cuffs to them, chains hanging off the cuffs. Tony didn't let his imagination wander about what they were going to do to him but he did let out a small groan of pain when one of the men kicked his back. He felt a small tug on the chains and his brow furrowed in confusion as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground, hanging by his chains.

He watched as one of the men carelessly tore his shirt off with a knife, cutting Tony's chest in the process. Tony yelled slightly in pain.

Michelle stood in front of Tony. "Tony, I'm not sure if you remember them but," she held up a laptop with a webcam and his eyes widened. "I hope you can recognize you fellow co-workers." Tony stared at the screen. Abby, Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were staring at him in horror. He could only imagine what he looked like. Dried blood, fresh blood, caking his face along with dirt and wounds and scars. His dull eyes, only fear and terror.

He hears Abby gasp. "Tony…"

Tony's eyes widened and he cries out in pain as his back is whipped. A tear runs down his cheek and he stares at Gibbs and manages to whisper, "R-red, yel-yellow, seven,f-five…" Another tear runs down his face as a knife is dug into his shoulder and he screams.

Tony faintly hears Gibbs through the pain as the shoulder digs deeper into his sholder. "DiNozzo! We will find you! Just hang in there-" but that was all Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo heard before he passed out, hopeless eyes locked with Gibb's outraged eyes.

**My very first story with NCIS. Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

She stares at the screen in the office. She can't believe it. She can't believe Tony has been tortured and kidnapped. She saw his eyes before he passed out. She saw the fear and the dull loss of hope. She had seen that before. When prisoners were tortured in her home where she grew up. Her father told her, she remembered, that when they had that look, they usually went crazy… No. She couldn't think like that. This was Tony. Tony was the strongest guy she knew. If anyone could make it through this, she knew he would.

She watched as an unconscious Tony hung by the chains as the knife was roughly torn out of his shoulder. Her shocked and horrified gaze traveled over his body. He was skinny, skinnier than a person should ever be. He had so many wounds on his bare chest, some old and some fresh and there were scars too, she could tell he had been given this kind of treatment for a long time. And when he spoke, his voice sounded hesitant and terrified. She had never heard Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, senior field agent, ever sound like that. She also noticed, with surprise that his pale cheek were tear marked. Anthony Dinozzo, crying? She never thought it was possible.

It was then, when she saw his pale, tear-stained cheek that she noticed how pale the rest of him was. It was as if he hadn't seen the sun for days. She wondered if he hadn't seen the sun for days. Actually, there were at lot of things that Special Agent Ziva David wondered but she knew it would do no good to wonder them now.

Her sharp eyes caught Gibbs flicking his fingers at McGee discreetly and he nodded and his fingers went flying on the computer as, she assumed, attempted to trace the call the best he could. Ziva stared at the screen and watched a woman, she was facing away from the screen, so she couldn't see her back, but she watched as she brought the knife to Tony's chest and slowly drew out the letters N-C-I-S on his chest.

"Tony…" Abby whimpered in horror, eyes red and puffy and her black mascara smeared from slow tears dripping from her eyes. Ziva felt some tears of her own threatening to spill over but she blinked quickly to get rid of them and glanced at Gibbs. He looked like he was about to explode. His eyes were blazing as he stared at the screen and his hands were clenched into fists at his side.

The woman stopped, turning off the camera so it was just a voice call and they couldn't see each other anymore. "Well, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The female voice began, greeting Gibbs. "You now know what has happened to your senior field agent. He is ours now, to do as we like."

"What do you want with him?" Gibbs interrupted her, voice demanding and seething as he tried to control his anger for Tony's sake. Ziva could tell that all he wanted to do was jump through that screen and kill of them right now, but unfortunately for both of them, he couldn't.

The women chuckled lightly. "It is not polite to interrupt someone while they are talking, Agent Gibbs." She barked in order in Arabic and after a few moments a tortured scream sounded from the speakers and Ziva could only guess that the scream came from Tony. "Now," she spoke again as if nothing had happened. "I trust you will listen this time?"

Gibbs scowled, hating to be out of control and glared his Gibb's glare at the screen, but stayed quiet. The women's voice had a smile to it and as she spoke, it was laced with cruelty. "Your Agent has been in our custody for a year, Agent Gibbs. Right under your company's little nose. I'm actually quite surprised you have not found us yet. Well, until tomorrow, Special Agent Gibbs, we will be... 'Celebrating'... Agent DiNozzos time with us." Then the screen went black and the speakers turned off. She was gone.

Gibbs walked over to McGee. "Did you trace the call McGee?" McGee didn't answer right away as his fingers flew across the keyboard, his eyes concentrated and glued to the screen in front of him. Ziva crossed her fingers behind her back hopefully.

McGee suddenly spoke. "Got a hit, boss." He looked down at his keyboard and back up at the screen. "Looks like Tony is at..." He trailed off. "No. I-It can't be. We've checked there hundreds of times!"

Gibbs slammed his fist down on the table. "Where is he McGee?!" He yelled angrily, making McGee jump in fear and stared at all of them. "Tony is here."

Everyone stared at him before Gibbs shook his head. "No, you must be mistaken. He can't be here, with all of that screaming and... We would've heard it!"

"What if the room Tony is in is sound proofed?" Siva heard herself speak up but she didn't feel herself move, she felt numb. She knew all of this was her fault, if only she didn't go to his house that night...

Abby spoke up, eyes still watery with tears. "Well, um, actually. Even if the room was soundproofed we would still be able to hear a little bit."

"Jenny!" Gibbs yelled at her and she nodded, racing up to her office. "On it." Ziva ran to her computer. "Shutting down computers and making the room silent." While Ziva and McGee worked on shutting down the computers, Jenny's voice rang out through the building. "Everyone evacuate the building. Shut down all of your computers. Fast as you can."

Ziva watched, hand clutching Abby's arm as everyone started leaving the building and walking down the stair case. She watched Gibbs. His eyes were ablaze with a fire she never knew he could have. She watched McGee. His fingers flew on the keyboard as he double-checked that that was where the signal came from. She watched Abby. She drank a Caf-Pow, eyes red and puffy and she tried to steady her breathing. Then she focused on herself. Her chest ached painfully with a grief and guilt she had never known before.

Ziva's eyes traveled up to the Director as she walked down the stairs and headed there way. "All clear, buildings been evacuated."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright, now, everyone. Be absolutely quiet." Everyone did as he said and fell silent. It eerily disturbed Ziva. She had never known this place could get this quiet. But then again... Tony was always the one that spoke through the silence...

"Did you guys hear that?" Gibbs whispered unexpectedly. Everyone stared at him and shook their heads. Gibbs nodded at the floor. "Put your ear on the floor."

Exchanging excited and terrified looks, everyone slowly lowered to the ground and pressed their ear against it. At first, they couldn't hear anything. Ziva felt her back begin to hurt after awhile and she was about to speak up until she heard it. An agonized screech coming from below them. "Thats him." She whispered, a tear dripping down her cheek. "Thats Tony."

**Well? Did that answer any of your questions? Or did it raise more? Sorry if the rescuing part came fast. Its 11:42PM and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write. Please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated :3**

**~Mythia~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Okay, so I'm updating this story today. I surprised myself too don't worry. Now, I do not know if I'm going to be able to update tomorrow, more than likely I will but that might, MIGHT, be the last update for a few days. I have to leave soon so I won't be able to update but I will update as soon as i get back. Promise. So until then, R&R!**

**~Mythia~**

It's been a long time since Tony saw his team for the first time in what felt like forever to him. Actually, it's been a long time since Tony had seen anything, much less anyone. Once Michelle had turned off the call, she had whipped him one more time on his back, leaving a deep wound that was still dripping blood down his back. She tied the blindfold back over his eyes and then she just… left. She didn't beat him anymore, she didn't torture him anymore… She was just, gone.

But to Tony, that was the worst part. He couldn't see anything; he hadn't had food or water in days. He was starting to hear things. His wrists had been rubbed raw and were starting to bleed. His arms hurt like crazy and he had a headache worse than any hangover he had ever had. That's when he heard it. Tony froze immediately. "Ziva?" he whispered.

His ear's caught the sound of her voice again. He couldn't make out all of the words, but he could hear a few. "Tony…is…NCIS…" Tony started shaking in fear. What were they doing here, he wondered. They couldn't be here to save him. No, he had long given up hope that that would happen.

He heard the door kicked open and flinched, beginning to struggle against chains he was being hung from. He felt someone place a knife to his neck and froze in terror. He heard Michelle Grey's voice hiss, "One move and I slice his throat open." Terror filled Tony and he started to struggle again but stopped as he felt the knife press harder against his throat, feeling blood trickle down his chest and he knew she had made a shallow wound.

"Put your guns down." Michelle ordered. Oh, how much Tony wished he could see, how much he wished he didn't have this stupid blindfold on. He didn't hear any movement after Michelle gave the order but suddenly felt an agonizing pain in his thigh as the knife plunged in and he screamed in agony, a tear running down his cheek.

Through the pain, Tony heard some shuffling and the sound of someone kicking something heavy away and the knife was taken out of his thigh. He gasped in pain and felt the blood gushing down his leg, he was starting to get light-headed. Soft, nimble hands untied the blindfold from his eyes and he blinked a few times to get used to the light and his terror-filled gaze flitted around momentarily before landing on the three people in front of him.

Ziva covered her hand over her mouth, eyes filled with an unbelievable horror as she looked at him, all his wounds and scars and gashes. His dull gaze stayed on her. He couldn't remember anything that had happened before he had come here… but she made him feel…different. A bad different, not a good different. He wondered why he felt that way...

Tony was distracted from his thoughts when he felt himself drop to the ground roughly with a loud thump. He cried out in pain when he hit the ground, chest first. He must have broken a rib or two. That would be the only explanation for the intense pain in his chest. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo grunted when Michelle Grey punched him in the Jaw. For such a pretty and delicate woman, she sure packed a punch, pun intended.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs struggling to hold in his anger. Tony silently pleaded for him not to do anything rash, even though he knew Gibbs would ignore him anyway. Tony struggled to catch his breath and managed to say quickly and fearfully, "How long boss...?" Of course, as he knew it would, him ralking earned himself a beating. But Michelle surprised him this time. Instead of a beating she... Electrocuted him.

He screamed loudly in agony and his body shook violently as bolts of electricity went theough his body. His teeth chattered and he felt his heart start to beat faster and he cried out, "I'm sorry!" But the electricity still did not stop. Instead, it continued to shock him and just when he thought he was going to die... It stopped.

Tony couldn't move, he was barely aware of his surroundings and his vision was fuzzy. He heard gun shots go off in the room, they were coming frome everywhere at once. He heard Gibbs voice, telling him to run. Feet were stomping around, the sound like slaps of ice on the metal floor. Wild and loud shouts came from all around him. He wanted to follow Gibbs order, he knew he shoukd. But he couldn't, he couldn't do anything. His hands pressed against his head. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening because his team shouldn't be here.

He felt someone grab his arm and he cried out in pain as someone gently brought him to his feet. Through his fuzzy vision he saw the faint image of McGee and let himself be guided away from all of the chaos. The shooting began to receed and the shouting began to slowly stop. McGee skidded to a stop and Tony collapsed on the ground and groaned.

He felt McGee lightly shake his uninjured shoulder. "Tony..." His voice sounded far away, like he was yards away from him instead of mere inches. "Tony hang in there... Paramedics are coming. Everything is going to be fine..."

Tony's unfocused gazed locked with McGee's eyes. "No, Probie." He whispered almost inaudibly, as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Nothing will ever be the same..." As he blacked out and the frantic sounds around him tuned out, his last thought was about Kate. He knew, if she was here, she would make everything right again...

**Well did you guys like it? In my opinion, I think it was a little rushed and not as good as it could have been... But I always judge myself harshly on my stories. So, PLEASE review and tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't like. Or just a simple compliment to make me want to keep writing. Now, REVIEW! XXX3333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Now, I would apologize, but apologies are a sign of weakness. So instead I'm just going to say that I know this chapter is short, and it took a long time to write, I couldn't help it. -.- I had stupid writers block FOREVER and I am currently on my iPod in a car back from a baseball game as I type this. So it may not be as good, or as long, but I promise the next one will be not only longer, but much better. ;3 and Kate will play a part in Tony's recovery and later on it will be discovered... Why Tony, a senior field agent, got captured in the first place. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**PS: Dx Tony may be a little OCC but. Eh. I needed him to show some type of weakness. NOW R&R!**

A dark, smoky sky was what he woke up to. And he was flying- no, floating, in it. But for some reason he wasn't afraid. His heart continued thumping at a steady rhythm and for once in his life he felt good, safe and at peace. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him again. That's when he heard someone call his name. It was faint, and he could barely hear it. It sounded like it was talking to him. Spinning around, he tried to find the source of the voice but all he could see was the same smoky darkness. And then, he heard her voice. "DiNozzo."

Tony stiffened slightly in surprise and slowly turned around and met the eyes of the only girl he had ever liked. Kate Todd. She was standing exactly five footsteps in front of him. His voice sounded hoarse when he spoke, like he hadn't talked in years. "Kate?"

Caitlin's eyes twinkled and she laughed. "Yes, you idiot." She stared at him sadly. "Its nice to see you, but you need to go back Tony." Of course her words only caused Tony to become extremely confused, though he tried not to show it as he smirked at her. "'Fraid not sweetie. You're stuck with me."

"Tony!" Kate's voice was sharp, like it was when she found something dangerous on an investigation that he almost set off. He immediately shut up and stiffened, clamping his jaw shut and staring at her as she continued, slowly walking towards him. "Tony to home. Go back."

The voices he had heard earlier began to get louder, and more annoying as he started listening. Keeping his eyes on Kate he shook his head back and forth, like a little boy who wasn't getting his way. "No. No I don't want to go back. It hurts."

Just as he expected, Kate smacked him in the chest. Not enough to hurt him but enough to make him wince. "Man up, Tony." As he stared at her in disbelief, her eyes softened slightly. "I know it may hurt but there are people who need you." She reached up and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Go home, Tony. For me."

The voices got louder as his shock filled eyes stared at her, and he started panicking when she started fading away. "No! No Kate don't leave me." He pleaded, staring at her wide eyed as she went away. For a moment he was by himself in the dark was with voices surrounding him, and then he was surrounded by a gigantic white light and he passed out.

* * *

The annoying voices were there again, forcing him to wake up. But he didn't want to wake up, he was so tired... And then he heard a quiet voice that seemed to overpower the other voices. He couldn't quite make out the words but something in what the voice said seemed to give him energy. Over the loud voices, he began to hear a steady mechanical beeping. Over and over again, the same steady beep each time.

A small groan escaped his mouth and his eyes slowly fluttered open. When he blinked away the fuzziness, he saw seven people surrounding him and began to feel closed in. His heart rate began to pick up and he started hyperventilating, eyes widening as he stared at the faces of his coworkers and doctors. He heard firm orders being given and something was injected in his arm; but no one was moving away. Then he felt someone touch his leg and he lost it. He began struggling weakly to get out of the bed and he heard a voice that wasn't his own, yet it came out of his mouth. It sounded so weak and fragile, so unlike him. "Go away. Go away!" He cried, yet no tears came out. Because Tony remembered that DiNozzo men do not cry. "Let go of me. Kate! Kate, help me!"

That quiet, yet firm voice came into his ear again. It was his boss, Gibbs. He was he one giving him orders, the one that gave him energy to wake up. "Tony." He said quietly. "Be quiet." Instinctively, Special Agent DiNozzo clamped his mouth shut but he did not stop his weak struggles to get out of the damn bed. He had to get out of here, Michelle could be just around the corner. "DiNozzo. Stop, now." Reluctantly, Tony slowly stopped struggling against the bed and blinked his eyes, the blackness going away and he turned his head to the side to stare at Gibbs, who was sitting on a chair near his bed. Weakly, the young agent whispered, "Please... Get them out of here..." He coughed and struggled for breath. "Ducky... Stay though..." A slight smirk came onto his face. "I like his... Stories..."

Gibbs nodded slightly and Tony sighed in relief and put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, the beeping of the heart monitor slowing and returning to its original beep as he heard everyone leave. Tony struggled to stay awake, he was afraid of what would happen if he fell asleep. Then he heard Ducky begin to tell a story about one of his many adventures in Scotland when he was a young lad. Forcing his eyes open, he looked at Ducky and smiled slightly, a rare, genuine smile then caught Gibbs gaze and he remembered what he was going to say. "Boss. I-I need to-"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs shook his head and put a finger to his mouth. "No. He quiet and sleep DiNozzo. Whatever it is can wait till morning." A reluctant grumble came from Tony's mouth but he asked one question before he fell asleep, his eyes drooping shut as he listened to Ducky's story. "Boss... Is she gone?"

Gibbs answered immediately with a quick yes and Tony sighed before he fell asleep. Little did he older man know, Tony was not talking about Michelle Grey. He was talking about Kate. And hearing Gibbs say she was gone just gave him heartbreak all over again.

**So whatcha think? Please please please review! I'd like maybe 50 reviews? Think ya can do that? Thankies!**

**PPS: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! QOQ I GOT 40 REVIEWS AND THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY! I was not expecting that many reviews... qwq**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate all the feedback so keep them coming! Also, I don't know when I will be able to update after this. I am going to a band camp and then vacation but hopefully I'll find a little time in-between. But anyway. Read and review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and am not making a profit from any of this. It is for pure entertainment.**

**Oh, and I would also like to thank Zylstra, my Beta, for checking over my story and fixing the errors(:**

The hospital.

Abby had hated hospitals since she was young: such a depressing place had never suited the cheery, Goth scientist. The cold, silent hallways, the nurses and doctors with their unreadable faces, checking on patients whose conditions were worse than the next. It was too quiet. Abby hated quiet. It always seemed to put a depressing feel on things. The Goth scientist sat in the visiting area on one of the cold, metal chairs lined up against the sterile-white walls. There was the beeping of heart machines, families gathered in small huddles waiting for news of the condition of their loved ones. Abby cringed every time she heard the wails of grief when the worst happened, or when the families realized it had been too long since they heard what has happened to their loved one.

Tears were silently streaming down her face, the same tears that hadn't stopped since they had found Tony. It was still hard for her to believe that something like this had happened to him. Why Tony? He never did anything to those horrible people. Tony was the nicest guy she knew and was like a brother to her.

She didn't bother to wipe away the tears on her face as she tore her gaze away from her feet and glanced around for the rest of her team, or as she liked to refer them as, her family. McGee paced the length of the chairs in front of her, mumbling incoherently under his breath. His fingers were running though his hair in frustration and worry, although Abby didn't blame him. She squeezed her hippo and sniffed as it made one of its prerecorded noises. They had been here for what felt like forever, but Abby knew it couldn't have been very long.

It was times like these when Abby wished Kate was here. She was always strong in times like these, offering her comfort, unlike the Mossad agent sitting next to her. It made the Goth forensic scientist feel bad comparing Ziva to Kate, but she couldn't help it. Ziva David was just sitting in the chair stiffly next to her, eyes blank but slightly misted with unshed tears. She didn't say or do anything, or offer any words of comfort. Abby knew Kate would have. Kate would have joked about how juvenile Tony was and how that had somehow managed to get him into the situation. She knew Kate would tease Tony about everything and anything, try and make a movie reference only to have Tony correct her.

Abby sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hands. No. She had to stop thinking like this. Tony would be okay. Yeah, sure, he freaked out when he first woke up and saw them but the doctors expected it. So did Abby. But nothing would've prepared her for what she saw when she looked in his eyes. She shivered, tears coming faster at the memory. His eyes, sunken into his eye sockets with deep black circles underneath... It was obvious he hadn't gotten any sleep. It was what she saw in his eyes that terrified her. They were broken, haunted. Abby barely saw a spark of the old Tony she knew. Until Gibbs talked to him that was. Right before she left, she saw a small glimmer in Tony's eyes. Abby knew it wasn't much, it was small, but at least it was something and she knew that her older brother was still there. She knew he was still fighting whatever hell he went through.

The forensic scientist thought back to what Tony had said when McGee brought him to the EMTs. He told her that Tony mentioned something about Kate. Why was Tony thinking about Kate? Abby knew that the wounds from her death still hadn't healed, especially on the young agent, but she couldn't help but wonder if Kate had something more with Tony than she had with the rest of them and that was why he was talking about her. After all, when Tony was sick with the plague Kate was there by his side. It would only make sense that Tony may think that she would be here now.

Abby heard a pair of footsteps coming towards her; her head shot up and met the blank gaze of Gibbs. Holding back a sob, Abby flung herself into Gibbs' arms, hugging him tightly. "Tell me he's going to be okay, Gibbs. Please, tell me he won't die." The only response she got was being hugged in return by the old agent as she silently let her tears fall onto his shoulder.

Gibbs' quiet soothing suddenly stopped and he escaped from Abby's embrace. Slightly confused, Abby looked up at him and followed his gaze across the room and sniffed, tensing slightly. She watched as the doctor made his way over to Gibbs looking solemn.

It had come. The time they found out if their agent, their friend, their brother, would survive. Abby could only pray that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

**Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Review! :DDDD Constructive criticism appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. First; I apologize for this being so short. I was on vacation when I wrote this and barely found the time to write. But I'm back now! I am not dead in case you guys thought I was, I was just pretty busy. And the updates will be slower for a while because school is starting but I promise I will try my best. I hope you all like this chapter (: I promise the next one will be slightly longer and hopefully more detailed as well. I have some idea to where this story is headed, but I would love it if you guys, my readers, tell me what YOU would like to see happen. ;DD But remember; I'm not a mind reader so you have to review in order to tell me your ideas.**

**Also, I'm going to reply to a few reviews that caught my attention. So here goes :P**

**John(Guest): I am sorry that the chapter did not reach up to your standards. I must admit, as I read over it I am disappointed in it. But I wanted to show what was going on with the rest of the team. And yeah, I know Abby doesn't cry a lot and it annoys me too but just think about it. It seems appropriate that she would be crying because her best friend who is like a brother to her was kidnapped and tortured for a year. Don't you think you would cry if you were her?**

**VERA VIV: ;D Patience, Tony will talk to each of them in time one-on-one**

**Shout out to others: XD Thanks guys! Not only for the reviews but for everything else to. I had a great time on vacation, I wanted to kill band camp, and the other camp I went to was a blast! Also, I am reading over my story and have realized some things may be confusing. I will do my best to fix that but if you have any questions please PM me and I will explain the best I can**

**:) Thankies! I luv you all!**

**-Myth-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money off of this story.**

It wasn't until a day later that Tony woke up again. Nothing before that had succeeded in rousing him. The doctors had tried everything, and even Gibbs' command of waking up and threatening a head slap wasn't enough. The young NCIS agent just wouldn't wake up. When he finally did, he woke up with a scream of terror and the nurses had to rush to restrain and sedate him enough to get him to calm down.

Ducky ad Gibbs didn't leave his side for more than a few minutes. They would take turns getting coffee and tea to keep them awake, wanting to be there when Tony finally woke up. The rest of the team had gone home, reluctantly, under Gibbs' orders to not come back until tomorrow evening.

The silver-haired agent's gaze rested on Special Agent DiNozzo. He watched carefully though his icy blue orbs, searching for any sign that Tony didn't want them there. After the hell DiNozzo had went though, the last thing Gibbs wanted to do was make Tony be with people he didn't want to be with, even if that meant he had to leave.

After Tony had been sedated and had calmed down to the nurses approval, they left to go and get Tony's doctor. The said patient's eyes were open from where he laid on the bed. They were glazed over with pain and something else Gibbs couldn't identify, and the senior field agent stared up at the ceiling. Gibbs had no idea what was going through Tony's head and while he wanted to know, he also didn't, feeling somewhat hesitant to find out what the young man had went through for the past year.

His sight drifted down to Tony's arms and hands, the only thing not covered by the sterile white blanket besides his neck and face. A grimace etched on his face as he took in the multiple bruises and scars on his arms. He noticed a few burn marks and places where the doctors had stitched up a few wounds in certain places. His gaze then flitted to the hippo tucked underneath Tony's arm and a small smile tugged on the elder agent's face against his will, feeling a sense o right at the sight of Bert with Tony.

Gibbs' thoughts travelled to the first day Tony came back to work when he had the plague. He remembered finding him lying on the floor with Bert. He didn't know why but it just seemed right that Bert was with Tony while he was not feeling good yet again. He was glad Abby had put it there.

Abby… Gibbs' gaze clouded slightly, remembering what a mess the young scientist had been earlier. Gibbs had tried to comfort her, but he wasn't good with words and saying his emotions, so he just held her while she cried, offering her his silent strength. When the doctor had walked out of Tony's room and over to him, he vaguely remembered the silent tears streaming from Abby's face and soaking his shirt. The doctor had told them that Tony was I critical condition. He hadn't told them the extent of his injuries, except that Tony had yet to respond to any attempt to rouse him.

They had decided to let it go, give him a day or two and hope that he woke up on his own. It wasn't a good sign; Gibbs had known that it wasn't thanks to his time in the Marines. He had several brothers and sisters that had been kidnapped and tortured. They were never the same after that. Some became perfectly healthy, but had nightmares about what they had gone through and were a little more closed off than before. Some went crazy, claiming they could hear voices telling them to do things they wouldn't normally do. Others had gone into a deep depression and ended up killing themselves.

Gibbs shook his head, clearing himself of his thoughts and past events and tried to think about what would happen in the future. Would his best agent be able to come back to NCIS? He had to have Tony on his team. It just wasn't the same without him. It was much more quiet and depressing without Tony's jokes and pranks to lighten the mood. But how? How could Gibbs help him? Gibbs at least knew one thing, as he sat in the hard plastic chair next to Tony's bed, he knew that Tony could not take a psych exam. If he did, Gibbs knew that he wouldn't pass and then he wouldn't be able to come back to work. And the silver-haired agent knew more than anybody that NCIS was Tony's life.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs felt a little better. He always worked better when he had a plan. It might not be a good plan or a big plan, but it was a plan. First things first, he thought. He needed to get Vance to let Tony skip his psych exam. He didn't know how he would do it, but he knew he had to. Tony had saved Gibbs' life and his job more times than he could count; now it was time for him to pay back to favor. Gibbs also needed to get Tony out of the hospital as soon as possible. DiNozzo hated hospitals ever since he was little, which turned into a burning passion of hate since he got the plague. He would talk to the doctor about that, see if there was anything they could do.

Someone cleared their throat from behind him, interrupting the older agent from his inner musings. Gibbs turned around in his chair to take in the newcomer. She was pretty, with blond hair and bright green eyes and wearing a lab coat. She carried a clipboard in her hand as she walked over. "You must be Agent Gibbs?" She asked politely, her head tilted slightly to the side as she gazed at him.

Gibbs nodded silently, wondering who she was. He couldn't help but think that Tony would call her hot and try and flirt with her. He silently hoped that she would be here more often. Maybe she would bring Tony out of whatever haze he was in, bringing the old, skirt-chasing Tony back.

The young girl smiled brightly at him, flashing her white teeth. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and held out her hand, which he took. She had a firm grip, telling him that she seemed to be very confident and let go after a moment. "My name is Doctor Prior, but you can call me Carol." She spoke, smiling again at him before walking over to Tony.

Gibbs watched carefully as his SFA's hazy eyes locked onto her bright green ones. For a moment, his eyes became clearer and a tired, half-grin spread across his face. "You're pretty…" he whispered hoarsely on instinct as he took in her curved figure. He then immediately clamped his mouth shut as his eyes widened in fear and his gaze darted around the room. He was tense for quite a few moments as if he was expecting something. Finally, he began to relax and he closed his eyes as a soft sigh escaped his mouth.

The entire time Carol watched carefully, scribbling down a few notes on her clipboard before gently placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. The said agent's eyes flew open and his green orbs were wary as he stared at her. Gibbs watched, stuffing his hands in his pockets as she talked to him quietly. He was too far away to hear what she was saying, sitting in his chair at the foot of the bed. He hoped this wouldn't take super long; he wanted to talk to Carol soon.

He eventually found himself dozing off to the quiet whispers of Doctor Prior, his exhaustion taking over his body. When he finally fell asleep, Carol was still whispering comforting words to Tony and slowly gaining his trust. The last coherent thought that ran through Gibbs' half-asleep mind was that he hoped his son would be okay.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me your opinion! Also, review what you want to see happen and who you want to see more of. Tony and McGee? Tony and Ziva? Tony and Kate? I won't know unless you review ;)**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I really wanted to get this chapter out there, so check back later to see the edited version :P**

**And remember, REVIEW! I'll update once I see 75 next to the amount of reviews ;DD And I'll give all of you a cookie!**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Tony felt something warm stir inside of him, something he hadn't felt in almost over a year. A soft laugh began to escape him and he let it out. He wasn't afraid Abby would hurt him; he knew Abby would never harm a fly. But for some reason, his laugh suddenly turned into tears and a soft sob escaped his body. He felt warm arms hug him tightly, being mindful of his injuries. "Shh…" She whispered softly. "Everything will be okay. It'll get better. You'll see."**


End file.
